


A Nightmare (Not)

by Raven_Hastie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hastie/pseuds/Raven_Hastie
Summary: В тихую декабрьскую ночь 1882 года Джейкоб получает сообщение о том, что Альгамбра горит.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 2





	A Nightmare (Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nightmare (Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577117) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



> От автора:  
> В этом доме мы игнорируем показанную в игре смерть Максвелла Рота. Алый Король и Принц-Ворон жили долго и счастливо (а потом удалились в Королевство Фей).

Сначала, когда он слышит эти слова, его отбрасывает во времени на четырнадцать лет, в его худший кошмар (он всё ещё видит его по ночам: пламя, кровь и Макс, казалось бы, не затронутый дымом). Но затем он осознает значение слов и смотрит на Висельника. Джереми, узнает он, один из тех младших, которых вырастил Макс, для которых он как отец. («Я никогда не думал, что у меня снова будет такая большая семья, мой дорогой мальчик. Я благодарен».)

Джереми плачет, пытается вытереть лицо рукавом пиджака, но это не помогает, и его дыхание становится прерывистым.  
— Сэр… Сэр, мистер Рот… Он…

Есть несколько вещей, которые все люди — определенного круга, конечно, — знают об Альгамбре: это безопасное место, и даже если — _когда_ — случаются полицейские рейды, всемогущий и неуловимый владелец Алый Король,позаботится о том, чтобы никто не пострадал; там вы всегда можете попросить помощи; и Альгамбра полна птиц и кошек.

Ещё одна вещь, которую многие из другого круга знают — это то, что помимо кошек и птиц там живёт много людей. Там живёт Макс, и он работает до раннего утра…

Джейкоб уже бежит. Он даже не заметил, как перешёл от сидения за письменным столом к бегу, скольжению, перепрыгиванию через ящики, утренние телеги и лошадей; он запрыгивает на зеленый кэб и посылает лошадей в грохочущий галоп, _всё ещё недостаточно быстро_ , он слетает прямо с него, неуклюже приземляется на плечо в перекате, и не важно, что его зрение до сих пор, после света настольной лампы, не приспособилось к утреннему сумраку, не важно, что обычно передвижение по улицам, а не по крышам, — это сбивающий с толку кошмар, он _знает_ , куда направляется.

Он всегда знает, в каком направлении Альгамбра.

Он понимает, что не надел наруч, поэтому просто подтягивается вверх по ближайшей стене, цепляясь за выступы, в кирпичной кладке, — и бежит, бежит, бежит, бежит. Вверх, вниз, прыжок, перекат, скачок— он срывается на землю. Пламя на горизонте — самая страшная вещь, завеса дыма над ним — ещё страшнее.

Звон колоколов.

Пожар. Пожар. Пожар.

Он выскакивает на Лестер-сквер и осознает, где находится, только когда сталкивается с оградой.

Кроме алого пламени, он не может смотреть ни на что иное.

— _Макс!_

Он осознает, что это он сам кричит во всю глотку, это он сам мчится к великолепному зданию, это он сам пытается прорвать оцепление полицейских и пожарных, а они удерживают его, удерживают. Он бьёт кого-то по лицу, как они _смеют_ , _там Макс_ …

Но они оттаскивают его, когда он кричит и пытается вырваться, бежать, _вбежать_ , Макс, Макс, _Макс…_

Перед ним ныряет вихрь чёрных перьев.

И Джейкоб замирает, наблюдая за ним.

На него верещат — и мир снова обретает чёткость: шумы, голоса, колокола, шипение воды, треск пламени обрушиваются на Джейкоба.

Он не может оторвать взгляд от Грача.

Птица снова верещит прямо ему в лицо и тянет за пояс, оттаскивая его от горячего пламени (он уже чувствует жар, хотя находится на расстоянии многих шагов от него).

Он идёт за Грачом — или, точнее сказать, спотыкается — в маленький садик к меланхоличному Барду и сидящему рядом с ним, на ступеньке, Максу. Без сюртука и жилета, с многочисленными татуировками точно синяками под белой тканью рубашки, и нож танцует в его затянутых в перчатки руках, так быстро, что сливается в одно серебряное пятно.

Макс смотрит, как горит его театр. Пламя превратило его лицо в ужасную маску — и на секунду Джейкоб снова в своем худшем кошмаре, он задыхается от дыма, протягивая руку к Максу…

Грач приземляется на плечо Макса, тот вздрагивает, ловя нож и складывая его одним плавным движением. Потом смотрит на Джейкоба, и в его глазах появляется нечто сломленное и извиняющееся.

Джейкоб оседает и сгибается над ним, трясущейся рукой сгребая рубашку на спине Макса. Рука Макса проскальзывает в его расстёгнутый пиджак.

— Кто-то поджёг занавес, — говорит Макс, и его голос звучит так устало, даже более хрипло, чем обычно. Он, должно быть, вдохнул много дыма, он должен пойти в…

Джейкоб чуть отстраняется, заслоняя Макса от горящей Альгамбры.

Макс поднимает голову, его зелёные глаза блестят от влаги.

— Кто-нибудь… — Джейкоб не может закончить фразу, ему кажется, что он сам вдохнул дым.

Макс качает головой, и тонкая гримаса кривит его рот:  
— Я всех вывел.

Грач вопит и клюёт Макса за волосы. Макс усмехается.  
— Ах да, Вы, дорогой сэр, потеряли несколько хвостовых перьев.

Джейкоб вздрагивает, когда почувствует, как его гладят по ноге, и глядит вниз. Мина со стаей выходет из кустов и смотрит на него с самым оскорблённым выражением, которое только может состроить кошка. Он наклоняется, чтобы почесать ей спинку, и ощущение её шерсти, тихий спор Макса с Грачом, рука Макса, всё ещё лежащая на его спине, — всё это убеждает Джейкоба, что с ними всё будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> «Альгамбра» горела всего один раз, 7 декабря 1882 года. В газетных заметках говорилось, что жертв не было, но, судя по рассказам, современники считали это странным: пожар произошёл перед Рождеством — самым загруженным сезоном в году. В любом случае было уничтожено очень много плодов труда: декораций, механизмов, костюмов, инструментов. В том числе пострадал и знаменитый занавес (его кусочки можно было найти в комнатах поклонников театра: скорее всего, эти кусочки были растащены с пожарища). Пожар был разрушительным из-за того, что незадолго до него, в 1881 году, в «Альгамбре» был произведен ремонт (насколько я помню, был построен третий ярус).  
> [Статуя Шекспира](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Statue_of_William_Shakespeare,_Leicester_Square) всё ещё стоит на площади  
> (Представим, что именно Джек поджёг «Альгамбру» в 1882 году.)


End file.
